Late Nights
by Molkite
Summary: Danny is working late again. Warning for slash. Danny/Mac.


**Written partially as a challenge and partially to clear the NY bunnehs that set up camp with the smut bunnehs. Warning for slash. Be nice I haven't written NY in ages.**

Danny didn't hear his boss enter the lab. Nor did he feel his stare as he sat behind him watching him work. His mind was focussed on one thing, and that was the evidence in front of him. He was determined to shift their backlogs, not only that. Working helped keep his mind focussed, if he went home he would have too much time alone to think. And he didn't need that.

Mac watched him work, his hands deftly slipping in different slides under the microscope, packing them back up in their evidence bags. Swabbing fragments for blood, testing that it was indeed blood. Danny had just been rewarded with his fifth purple swab when he finally stood up straight stretching. His back clicked, with his arms extended above his head he noticed there was someone staring at him, the reflected figure smiled at him.

Danny turned round sharply.

"Don't worry it's just me Danny."

"Mac you scared the- What are you doing here?"

Mac smiled and watched Danny re gain his composure, it wasn't often he was taken off guard.

"I decided to work late. You've been pulling some long shifts."

Mac handed Danny a timesheet, which he quickly looked at. He knew what it would contain and handed It back. Mac folded it and slotted it into his pocket.

"I have signed in and out so you'll have an electronic record of my being here."

Mac smiled and folded his arms.

"I'm not doubting you were here, you've been producing some very good work, but that's not why I am here. I'm just concerned you're not balancing your leisure time and your work time correctly."

Danny shrugged and returned the evidence in front of him. He had identified the blood was human but he still had to get a DNA test organised. Danny bagged the Q-tip and sealed it signing it. Mac was still behind him but he didn't really care, he was used to people standing over him while he worked.

"Danny… You can't just shrug me off. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Danny sighed and put the evidence bag down. The real reason he had been working so late was to keep his mind off of his boss. The very men now stood feet away from him. How could he possibly understand that? How could he understand the frustration of working so close with someone yet not being able to touch them, tell them how you feel? Mac probably thought it was something to do with Tanglewood. Ever since that incident Mac had been especially aware of what Danny was and had been doing. Part of him knew Mac would never forgive him for not telling him outright.

"Mac I'm fine I just have a lot of backlog. We're a man down with all this flu flying round. I just wanna make sure we're all up to date for the audit next month."

"We're as up to date as we need to be. Why don't you take the night? Go home and relax for the night?"

As much as Danny did want to go home and relax, he knew he couldn't as soon as he sat down he would be thinking about him. He'd learnt to work until he physically couldn't work anymore and then dragging himself home was the easiest way to deal with this. Sometimes he had even stayed at the lab, sleeping on Hawke's bunk.

"Mac I'm fine man just let me finish up here, I'll be done in about a hour."

"And how do I know that if I do leave you to it, that you won't start something else?"

"Well…"

Danny looked at Mac again, it was obvious he wasn't going to leave until he had. Mac was headstrong especially where his staff was concerned. Danny knew this only to well, the previous month Mac had told him he was suspended if he didn't take his annual leave.

"What's the problem Danny you never usually work this late? I'm sure Montana has told me you said you'd rather be in a bar somewhere than here?"

Danny cringed, the silly woman. That's not something you tell your boss. Danny pushed his white lab coat out behind him and sat down.

"There's nothing wrong Mac I just need some time alone that's all."

Mac smiled at Danny's confession. He had finally cracked him.

"Time alone? Is someone bothering you? What are you hiding from?"

Mac pulled up another stool and sat opposite his agent. He had changed at the end of his shift into his civvy clothing. He hated wearing formal suits, but they were necessary to keep up appearances at work. Danny was however still wearing his formal work attire.

"Nobody is hurting me Mac it's me… Stop trying to council me it won't work."

"I think I know what your problem is."

Danny looked up briefly and met his eyes, looking down straight away.

"I see."

Mac stood and advanced on his agent. He could either be very right or very wrong, he hoped it wasn't the latter. He stopped inches from Danny and tilted his head up with a forefinger, he could feel Danny's breath on his hand, smell his musky male scent. He was a walking aphrodisiac.

"Mac stop…"

"Do you really want me to stop? Do I distract you? Is that why you have to work late huh?"

Danny gasped, Mac was touching his chest, his warm hands stroking him gently, Mac stared intently. Looking for the slightest conformation that it was okay to continue. Danny reached up unexpectedly wrapping his arms round Macs neck, pulling him almost onto his knee, kissing him deeply. Desperately Danny pulled Mac close, allowing his hands to roam and search the older mans body, but they couldn't do this here… It just couldn't happen. There would be too many questions asked.

Mac pressed their bodies so close Danny could feel his arousal through the material of his trousers, inwardly he was beaming. He was doing that to him, he was actually turning his boss on.

"Mac we can't do this here…"

Mac's face was flushed, he felt so aroused, this man had unlocked something inside of him he thought had died with Claire. He straightened up and gave Danny some space. Maybe he had been wrong? Had Danny responded because he felt obliged to?

"We can always go to my place?"

"Your place?"

"Yeah Danny… I don't live in a cupboard and come out for shifts you know."

They shared an awkward laugh, then silence fell between them. Danny had dreamed of this moment and now he didn't know what to say. He had never thought this was possible so never considered what he would say. Mac broke the silence much to Danny's relief.

"Danny come on you're staying at my place tonight."

Mac stripped the smaller man of his lab coat and smiled, Danny looked very sheepish. Mac thought back but couldn't remember one instance where he had been so introverted. He followed him out of the building, allowing Danny a chance to check on his bike, ensuring it was still properly locked up and safe in the garage.


End file.
